narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikaze's Chase: Shukaku Hunting
A woman's figure seems to be waiting in the Hokage's office. The honorable Hyūga known as Seireitou Hyūga. The woman seemed to be dressed in a black attire, very tight showing her feminine figure. Her face completely obscured by the shadows, while her long silky hair could be seen falling down to her lower back. She stood firmly and gracefully, showing signs of delicacy; even though her visage was hidden by the shadows. The Hokage seemingly requires her assistance in a certain matter. Certainly a top-secret mission. Her attire exhibited her lineage to the ANBU. However, it was clear that she was no ordinary ANBU member. The sound of the vivid breeze could be heard clearly as both of them were silent, no one uttered a word. Finally, she took a few steps forward as she left the obscurity of the shadows. Her face was revealed. She is a beauty. Her skin is fair and soft, carrying a lightly pale complexion. She is simply beautiful. Standing gracefully in front of her Hokage, it was none other than Fūrin, the ANBU commander and the best assassin in Konoha's history. She had her mask resting on the side of her head, simply magnetized to it using her chakra. She had an emotionless look on her face. Gazing into Seireitou's visage with her dreamy ruby red eyes. She then bowed in respect to her beloved leader in order to show her loyalty. She then raises up slowly, adjusting her hair as she simply said "ANBU Commander and the leader of the ANBU assassination squad, Shikaze under your command. I realize you summoned me. It's rather odd of you since it means that there is a crucial task at our hands." she says with an arrogant tone. The silver-haired Hokage, whom had always presented himself adorned with grand clothing of an almost royal allure, took his seat at the desk. Seireitou's pale white eyes centered onto the woman who stood before him, the one known as Fūrin; one of his best assassins ever to grace Konoha's halls and the one honored with the title of commander. "As timely as ever, Shikaze. But rest assured, you may relax yourself when it is just us talking, Fūrin." the warm words of the village's leader spoke. "I called you here to give you a mission of importance." he explained, placing a folder filled with various documents and pictures onto the desk. "It is something only one of your skills can accomplish. You see, we are in need of the one-tailed beast, Shukaku, and we have located its current jinchūriki. A woman by the name of Mitsuko Akechi. All you need to know is in this file." the Hokage then smiled upon completing his words. It was clear to anybody that had been in the troughs of war that this was a smile that concealed far darker thoughts. "I'm sure you'll complete the assignment quite timely, isn't that correct, Fūrin?" the silver-haired man spoke once again. Fūrin gripped the file vividly and opened it, viewing its contents briefly. Glancing back at Seireitou. She chuckled slightly resting her index finger on her chin. She then closed the file. "I see" she says before placing the file down on Seireitou's desk. "So that's why you chose me, eh? the target is the Shukaku, and I have to fight it in the dessert ... in Suna. Alone. Without uncovering that I'm from Konohagakure in order to avoid irrational misunderstandings and violent wars. Well ... sounds simple enough." she speaks with sarcasm. The mission was certainly dangerous. Fūrin was the only person who could perform it thanks to her extraordinary lethality and stealth abilities. "I accept, Hokage-sama." she says with arrogance following that with "I shall crush Suna if it was necessary to get the beast. To me it's a death-or-glory mission. I won't fail." strong words from the ANBU commander. Filled with big promises, yet she knew that she could live up to her words. The Mission: The Desired Shukaku A few hours after, she was on her way to Suna. She had already drawn out a plan to how her mission is going to go. First off, she disguised as a mercenary, by taking off the ANBU outfit and removing any signs of her affiliation to Konoha. She wore a red blouse, tinted with the texture of blood, decorated with golden roses, designed with great accuracy, giving the blouse great beauty. The blouse is simple the top of the traditional Kimono, accompanied with a short black skirt, showing off her feminine figure. Additionally, she wore make-up in order to disguise her shinobi lineage. She looked like a normal citizen, a tourist who came merely to visit Suna. She finally arrived in front of the gates. However, not many people were allowed to freely enter and exit a hidden shinobi village. She knew she would have to find another method. The alluring princess walked around the village reaching the side, she used her Stealth prowess in order to walk on the walls and enter the village with ease, in mere seconds. She was unnoticed as she landed on top of a building. She then got down and hid between two houses were no one could see her, subsequently she deactivated the stealth jutsu and walked out, merging with the crowd. She managed to blend in well with the people of Suna, many thought her to be a rich tourist who came to visit. Her plan was moving smoothly. Or… was it? Fūrin's disguise had been less than perfect. Sunagakure had changed in the many years since the past wars. It had become more cautious and its military was much more equip to deal with security breaches. No one wanted to repeat the tragedy that had occurred when a lone Akatsuki member had managed to both infiltrate the village and kidnap the Kazekage. Since then, the newest Kazekage had ordered a series of changes, including the assigning of various Anbu to the precincts of the village to watch for suspicious activity. Fūrin had been noticed the moment she entered the village without official authorization. Her camouflage technique had merely succeed in causing her silent stalkers to temporarily lose track of her. In that short gap of time, the Kazekage had been warned and had, in turn, issued an official mission for the Special Investigative Task Force: hunt down and apprehend the intruder. Should the intruder prove too difficult to capture, the orders were to use lethal force. Mitsuko Akechi had been assigned to patrol the fourth precinct. As fate would have it, Mitsuko was the one to locate the intruder. It had been easy. Her unique sensing ability had detected a disturbance in the magnetic fields within the village. Finding Fūrin, then, was child's play. Forming a string of preparatory hand signs, the female Anbu agent launched herself into the streets below, landing directly in front of the oblivious Fūrin. Her target firmly within her sight, Mitsuko brandished a kunai, drawing gasps from the nearby civilians. "You are under arrest." Mitsuko hissed coldly to the intruder. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Fūrin scanned the woman carefully and throughly. "No doubt, it's her" she thought as the impassive expression on her face turned into a grin. Her eyes meeting those of Mitsuko. She had her target locked down. "Suna seems to have improved defensively over the years." she said as the citizens backed away horrified by Fūrin. "Make this harder than it needs to be? Trust me, you have no idea of the threat your facing." she said as she chuckled slightly, brushing her hair back with her hands. "Let me start this off." she says as she closes her eyes. A weird sight indeed as a shinobi's weapon is his eyes. Fūrin used her Sensing abilities in order to recognize the chakra signature of her target. Afterwards, Fūrin began manipulating the air in the area causing it to circulate. This in turn cause the sand in the ground to move in the air and circulate with the currents. In mere seconds, the atmosphere was filled with sand particles that obscured the vision completely. Seeing anything was impossible. In fact, many of the people got sand in their eyes, something that's irritating and painful, which is why Fūrin closed her eyes in the first place. Proceeding her camouflage attempt, she molded her chakra as she made a hand seal creating three duplications of her. Of course, they were concealed by the sand. Fūrin alongside her clones went directly at Mitsuko. One clone came from the left, the other from the right and Fūrin upfront. The third clone was waiting behind Mitsuko. The two other clones, accompanied with Fūrin, drew their swords as they approached Mitsuko. The three went for a well-known Kenjutsu attack known as the Dance of the Crescent Moon where two of the clones attacked from the right and the left, while the real user moved upfront. The three located Mitsuko using purely sensory as their vision was obscured and concealed. Simultaneously, the three used two motions. One was increasing their blades' length by using chakra flow in order to sharpen and lengthen their blades with chakra, the other is simply Body Flicker Technique. They vitalized their legs using chakra. Fūrin was a master of the body flicker, thus she performed the attack in seemingly an instant as she went with great speed and threw many slashes at Mitsuko, while not targeting her vital spots. While the assault was filled with many moves, it took about ten seconds to occur since the sand obscured the area. Considering that Fūrin only created three clones and performed a fast attack. Her speed a ferocity made the attack much more dangerous. After the hail of slashes was over, Fūrin changed her momentum, jumping backwards while still maintaining her sensory. The third clone that was positioned behind Mitsuko was using sensory as well, she was also maintaining the wind circulation in the area. The attack was precise and fast, a true signature of Shikaze's power. Mistake number one: The assassin had poised herself too closely to Mitsuko for the attack. The sandstorm-like buffer may have made it nearly impossible for Mitsuko to physically see her opponents, but the disturbances they were creating within her magnetic field made it all too easy to sense them. Furthermore, by attacking close range, they had all entered the invisible bubble of Mitsuko's Shield of Magnetism. This had the effect of immediately magnetizing all of Fūrin's clones, save for the one that had hung back, along with the real Fūrin who had joined her attacking clones. Sensing the three Fūrin (the real and the two clones) approaching with swords drawn, Mitsuko simply lifted her hand, as if in protest. The result was instantaneous. Fūrin and her two clones would find that their swords would turn on them, moving completely outside of their own will. The result was so random and quick that Fūrin would be hard-pressed to stop the swords from lacerating her, though their real target was the clone's necks, along with her own, in a quick and simple solution: decapitate the attackers with their own weaponry. In the meantime, Mitsuko directed her own wind chakra, allowing her to disturb Fūrin's wind currents, bringing the sandstorm to an immediate halt: which had the effect of not only allowing her to see her technique unfolding, but also notice the third and final clone's position. No matter. Once the real body was harmed, that clone would dissipate as well. "On the contrary." the young jinchūriki replied coldly. "It is you who has no idea whom she is up against." Fūrin was surprised at her opponent who seemed to use magnetism against her. "I see. A master of magnet release. Let's see how that pans out." she says as she watches the sword charging directly at her neck. Fūrin couldn't help but smile as a wall of spiraling wind protected her from the blade knocking them away. However, it was apparent that Fūrin didn't block the attack herself as she seemingly didn't mould chakra. It was similar to the sand defense of the Shukaku, it appeared to be automatic. What was her secret? The same phenomena occurred with her clones as the swords were knocked away. "I'm afraid you'll need a better trick than that, heheh." she chuckled as her clones disappeared and came back to Fūrin, returning the chakra they had consumed. "Well then, seems like I need to try something a little different." she said as she jumped back a significant distance. Fūrin distorted wind-natured chakra in the air as she moulded the said chakra "in-between" the Suna shinobi, amongst them was Mitsuko. Suddenly a white glowing sphere appeared amongst them. In mere seconds, an explosion erupted causing the compressed wind inside the sphere to be released at once causing great impact, significant enough to knock down two buildings that were beside it. The wind wave caused by the explosion made its way to Fūrin, despite her jumping away. Fūrin simply created a dome of wind that shielded her from the violent currents that were caused by the explosion. As these current hit the spiraling dome, they were deflected causing Fūrin no harm. Many citizens that were caught in the explosion died from the impact as it was nothing less than fatal. After the currents stopped, Fūrin yielded her dome to see the results of her assault while keeping her guard up. "Shit...!" Mitsuko cursed mentally. She threw up her arms to strengthen her magnetic shield, allowing none of the gusts through as the wind bomb rocketed over her. It was quickly apparent that the attack had injured and killed civilians. Mitsuko kept her calm however. If her opponent kept those flashy attacks up, she'd have much worse foes than herself to fight against, the Kazekage among them. Instead, Mitsuko turned her thoughts inward to analyzing her foe's strategy thus far. It wasn't hard to deduce: wind techniques were common in Suna. "She blocked the swords with a wind current. That means regular attacks, and even surprise attacks, won't work without a little trickery of my own." the Anbu agent thought to herself. "By nature, wind chakra has to be sharp and focused. So then... I'll use this method instead." Reaching into her supply pouch, Mitsuko retrieved ten shuriken, all marked with a strange kanji. Wasting neither time nor movement, the Anbu agent hurled the throwing stars with tremendous aim and proficiency. The stars would spin, aiming to slice into Fūrin. Mitsuko would watch the results of this test to determine how best to proceed. The enemy assassin thought she was safe, but there was no such thing as safety against an elite member of Sunagakure's Anbu. Fūrin looked over at the charging shuriken as she sent air currents to blow them far from her proximity. "Can't afford to get close to metallic objects." she says to herself. "Let's see, I'm sure I can bring her back with a lost limb or two. Sei-sama won't mind, heheh." she thought as she chuckled. Bloodlust appeared in her gaze as she glanced at Mitsuko. She then created a shadow clone by weaving the required hand seal and moulding the necessary chakra to spawn the duplication. The clone seemed passive. Fūrin created the ram hand seal and maintained it, moulding some kind of wind-natured chakra in her stomach. It apparently required her to concentrate in order to form the intended technique. Meanwhile, the clone weaved the bird hand seal. A large dragon appeared behind her as it charged with full speed towards Mitsuko. The dragon was made of swirling wind, it seemed as if the dragon possessed the body of a hurricane. It charged towards Mitsuko with the speed of a bullet, easily crushing buildings and killing Sunagakure's innocent citizens on its way to Mitsuko. On the other hand, Fūrin started blowing wind from her mouth. However, it was no ordinary wind. She was using a special technique she developed from her hexagram. Fūrin glanced at Mitsuko with a sharp impression as she blew wind-natured chakra from her mouth. "Bunshi Kaimetsu!" she said. The wind chakra she was emitting from her mouth was basically infusing her chakra with the wind particles. She could then control the said particles to her wish. They are very small and are able to easily penetrate through the toughest of substances due to their size. That being the main reason why she had to concentrate in order to form these particles as they require a certain degree of control. After a few seconds, the air around Fūrin was gradually being filled with these particles. It was only Shikaze's build-up for her next move. Category:Itachi's Roleplays